User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Thanks Thanks for your help and advice. I'm been struggling to no end with just posting anything on here. I'm sure I'll find my way around eventually. DaReckless (talk) 17:26, July 14, 2016 (UTC)DaReckless curious I peeked at the deleted story appeal archives..... Do you guys ever get an appeal that doesn't end in big bold denied?! Cause that is pretty much all I see there! O.O Nachtrae (talk) 13:44, July 15, 2016 (UTC) : "Despite popular belief, we don't delete stories for fun" Unless you're Empy? (I've been reading some of those blogs heh. They amuse me) : To be fair, I only skimmed over it in curiosity. I didn't really read everything in detail, especially since certain responses are huge (mostly the advice given by Empy). It's....rather sad that so many people apparently don't improve their stories once taken down. It's also sad that so many people don't seem to know how to find the Workshop. The Workshop's presence was my very reason for joining! I had (have) a story but wasn't confident enough to just be like 'here is my story go read and love it please i worked really hard and its my first so pls be nice i dont want months of work crushed~!' (purposely written in horrible English). : Is it maybe an idea to get the workshop added to the list of big white bold buttons on the front page? I know that it's already present in bold lettering below but....It's clearly not obvious enough. : Nachtrae (talk) 14:13, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: I work as a webdeveloper and trust me....never underestimate how little people want to read/pay attention. Unless it pops up in a window right in front of their nose with huge letters and a blinking background, chances are they'll miss it. Somehow. ::: That aside, I do have a question about serial killer Creepypasta characters. There's a fairly lengthy list of points to avoid in terms of a certain Jeff, but it does leave me wondering how to properly set one up. I have one in the works but I'm afraid he'd be seen as a Jeff type. Do you have some advice perhaps? ::: Nachtrae (talk) 17:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I'm REALLY sorry that I gave that impression. I didn't mean it. I merely intended to point out how....well, how blind some people can be from the experiences I had. And you're right. Even as a homepage, people would probably still ignore it. ::::: Again, I apologise if I sounded like I knew better. ::::: As for the killer: Fortunately none of those points are present in him so I can breathe a sigh of relief with that. ::::::: I completely understand. The internet either makes you an asshole, or turns you into.....you! I promise to not hesitate with questions. ::::::: Nachtrae (talk) 17:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Just reusing this little section so I don't have to swamp your page with moar sections! You're an admin...that means you've seen a looot of pastas come by, and probably know how to give solid critique right? Cause it just so happens I have two stories in the Workshop that could use some. They're 'White Light' and 'Return Him' If you happen to have a moment, could you perhaps take a peek at them? 'White Light' is a micro and 'Return Him' is under 800 words, so it shouldn't take too long. Thanks in advance! Nachtrae (talk) 15:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC) : I'm a big girl! No need to sugarcoat. : Nachtrae (talk) 15:20, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::: You probably got the note through the wiki buuuuut, I have added a new version of 'Return Him' to the Workshop. It's in the comments, not the first post. I do think I've made it significantly darker and unsettling this time around. Share your thoughts? ::: Nachtrae (talk) 18:59, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Applying for rollback Oh my God! I'm really doing it! RuckusQuantum 18:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm not here to appeal right now. I would just like to know what mistakes i made. the story was tThe Lake And The Woods I am wokring out the grammatical erors but i can't cut oiut the some of the "filler" Nothuing in there is "filler" The three times the deer is shot is a metaphor for the 3 encounters with the creature. Just like the deer, the protagonists manages to avoid dying in each encounter but the last one> which something does die. it's up to you to decide if the creature is actually dead at the end. (but remember the turkeys) and the eye part too. I describe the eyes of the dead deer as black and souless. I later describe the creature's eyes as black and souless too. That is not a coincidence. Deletion Appeal Could you please look at my appeal, if you're available? Thanks in advance. CappkaTalk 12:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :I had a friend read it and he understood it, so I don't really get why it wouldn't make sense. What in particular don't you understand? CappkaTalk 13:25, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I'll put it on the workshop. Thanks for looking at the appeal. CappkaTalk 14:12, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Story Hi. I saw that my contribution got deleted. The only reason I saw was that it did not meet guideline standards. I went ahead and looked over them, and I have a pretty good idea what the problem was. If possible, I would like to know specifically what you found to be the issue, so that I can correct it for next time and avoid the 1-day ban. It was just deleted today, so hopefully you can recall. If you did not specifically take it down, i.e. it was an automatic removal by the system or something, I would also like to know that, again to avoid the issue in the future. Thanks. Salt Fuck u :Yeah, how dare you delete his shit story? The true horror is reflected in what he did to the English language, you Bastardus... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:30, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Lmao. The poor, poor English language. The Badmin's reign of terror continues! ::Jay Ten (talk) 12:43, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Reported to the admins for harassment. Oh wait... :::Mystreve (talk) 21:57, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Venomous Review? (again) Hello Jay. I know that you are probably really busy, and I know that in the Writers Workshop I had recieved feedback for this story, but... It's published on the site now, and I've submitted it to Whitix's Contest. It's got a few positive reviews, and one long negative one - but I'd like for you to give it a read and review. I'm not sure if that would be cheating, but I hope to make one final edit to the story before it is judged. I just wanted to take you back up on that request for a review, as I know there are probably flaws in the story that an inexperienced writer like me would overlook. If you are too busy or you don't think it's necessary, I completely understand. I just don't want to look back on the story in the future and regret not asking for a final professional opinion. Anarchic Operations (talk) 15:54, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Small Flavor Sorry for the delay, was out of state for the weekend. I'll try to get to that story soon if feedback is still needed. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 19:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Venomous Review (again) That's fine man. I wholly understand. I am still a novice and it goes without saying I still have alot of work to do (having only ever written two stories) if I want to break the cycle of cliches and utilize my writing potential to the fullest. I thankyou for your honesty, and I respect your decision for not reviewing the story. I wouldn't know how to give adequate feedback on how to improve a story I didn't like, especially if that story has already been posted and it cannot be wholly rewriten. Thanks again and hopefully you enjoy my next story a little more. I'll try to implement the critiques you and Mike have given! Anarchic Operations (talk) 11:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Story Hi, is it ok for you to delete my pasta "Hell Dog"? Thanks regarding blogs Just so you know... You will never be able to scare me again. Ever. I am also done prowling old blogs now I think. The picture itself may be gone but the fanart of Princess Jay remains...... Nachtrae (talk) 14:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) : I never knew there were so many Jay Ten's on Skype...... Any more information you can give because I don't want to end up adding some freaky person ony my Skype....... : Nachtrae (talk) 16:57, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::: Sent you a leeeengthy message on Skype about the killer idea (heh. Pun not intended but keeping it in regardless). It details most everything about the killer itself. Like I said before, I am mostly struggling with how to tell his story. ::: Nachtrae (talk) 21:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I do not consider myself anywhere near skilled enough to join something huge like that xD Maybe the next one when I have a little more experience writing creepy stories! ::::: Nachtrae (talk) 22:01, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Any chance you have a moment today to peek at what I send you on Skype? Not trying to pressure you, I'm just excited about the character and want some feedback on him. ::::: Nachtrae (talk) 13:55, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: There's literally hundreds of magazines out there that advertise all manner of heavy duty digging equipment and yet you persist with doing it the hard way. ::::::: I mean..... enjoy your breakfast and good morning? ::::::: Nachtrae (talk) 14:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Group Collab I'm going to sit this one out. There's a lot of negative stuff going on right now and I can't commit to anything in my current state. Sorry. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:38, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. I just need(ed) some time to myself and I think I am good now, but not sure. It's just been a crazy ass year and it's only a little over half done. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:03, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Ha thanks Ya filthy animal Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:09, July 21, 2016 (UTC) A shapoopy story We had a unit on "Romeo & Juliet" in freshman English, and one of my classmates (a gifted artist whose desk happened to be close to mine) wondered why they didn't have more vulgar language in old plays. There was some time between the end of the lesson and the end of the period that day, and he used that time to draw a cartoon on his desk. One guy threatened to cut off something of the other one (I forget which slang term he used, but I think we all know what it was) and feed it to the dogs, and the other one replied, "Oh, shapoop!" I quietly observed, "You're going to get in trouble!" Seconds later the teacher came by and saw it. She gaped and then told him, "See me after class." He later told me he had to clean every desk in that classroom and another teacher's classroom. On a related note, I found out the "Shipoopy" number from that one episode of Family Guy was inspired by a number from The Music Man (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jj622vbrrU). The More You Know. I appreciate you letting me know, but I usually work alone. Hopefully some good stories will come from that. Raidra (talk) 02:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Collab Thanks for the link boss. I'll have my eye on that thread and keep it in mind. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 03:56, July 21, 2016 (UTC) This sint me trying to defend the story, i just have a quick question. It's baout titles. I don't really like "The Lake and The Woods". I would have liked just "The Lake", but that name was already picked on this site. Is there no way someoen can have two titles with the same name? It happens all the time with movies and such I also have a grammer question. Would you rather me say "If it wasn't for how tired I was, I probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night." or "If it weren't for how tired I was, I proabably wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night."? i have a revised story in the workshop now Thanks Hey, thanks for sorting out that vandalism. ChristianWallis (talk) 08:46, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Caught Something something bad bad. RuckusQuantum 11:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't see the warning. How do you edit your original post? :I'll get this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:06, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I recently had my story deleted for lack of quality...? As the wikia even admits this is a broad term I would like to ask what specifically is distorting the overall quality of the story. I understand that you likely have a lot of stuff to do so, you don't have to get back to me but. I would appreciate it if you did. Dr.Beryli (talk) 12:41, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Dr.Beryli Yeah, I definetely see a few problems, I'm fixing as we speak. It's funny you mentioned that you thought it was rushed... my first iteration was lost on my computer after it shut-down mid story. So I just wanted to get it done. Thank you and have a wondeful day Dr.Beryli (talk) 12:57, July 26, 2016 (UTC) How to Narrate my Story? Hello there Jay ten. I'm working on a story which takes course over the space of about a week. I'm just wondering what would be the best way to narrate this particular story? I could do Diary Entry or Email accounts of the stories events, but I'm not sure if they would come across as cliche or unnatural. I'm comfortable just writing the story in first-person interior monologue / stream of conciousness similarly to Please Be Careful and Venomous. But because the story is spaced out oveer a much larger timeframe, I don't know if the story would have to drag on too much, or have to do frequent time-jumps, which may ruin the experience. I could potentially condense the story down to take course over the space of two or three days - but again I wonder if that would be a hindrance rather than a benefit. If you had any tips for me, I'd be extremely grateful. I've got the plot planned, but I don't know what would be the best way to narrate it - or how to effectively narrate it after I have chosen which way to write the pasta. Thanks. Anarchic Operations (talk) 13:08, July 26, 2016 (UTC) would you rather me edit the original or leave the story as a reply? I have left the revised story as a reply -Tide16 Theme summary Aye Jay! I need you to do me a small favor. On the collab thread, can you change the summary of my theme submission to this? : Entry 1 (by Ruckus) - The Door Under the Bridge - Revolves around a homeless man finding a blue door under the bridge he lives in; the door teleports him to different alternate dimensions, which are completely different from the real world ones... and are twisted and mad in many, different ways. Nothing much left to say. That's all I think. Thanks. RuckusQuantum 12:44, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Troll http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Performer?action=history This page has been getting vandalized by this loser. ChristianWallis (talk) 13:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :It's cool! It's a great site and I'm happy to contribute. ChristianWallis (talk) 13:59, July 27, 2016 (UTC) So my story has been vandalized by a troll. I undid the edits but I thought I'd showthem to you. ChristianWallis (talk) 08:21, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :User was warned for their edit already. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:29, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey so I saw this edit and am kind of unsure what to make of it. He's removed the author's credit even though he's only got 1 contribution. I don't really understand why - he might be the author creating a new account to edit, I don't know. Still thought I'd point it out. ChristianWallis (talk) 13:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, sounds like a rough deal! I'm well aware of how brutal the withdrawal effects of SSRI's can be. Hope they ease up soon. And I'll try to read your stories this weekend and offer my thoughts. It's been a busy week (exams/revision). ChristianWallis (talk) 14:51, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it's me again being a pain the ass. Dodgy edit to the wording of a story has been made here . ChristianWallis (talk) 16:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) WHat do you think of the revision? Tide16 Unsavoury Comment Hey, thought I'd bring your attention to this comment on BlackPersephone's latest (and pretty damn good) story. I'm not overly familiar with the rules, but it's clearly inflammatory. Also his profile picture is clearly leaning a little heavily on being antisemitic. ChristianWallis (talk) 09:40, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Wild writing I have officially begun typing out the first parts for the Wildling. Just letting you know so you will be prepared! :P Nachtrae (talk) 10:16, July 28, 2016 (UTC) : If I cannot make you throw up at least 3 times during the first paragraph I will scrap the story and consider it a failure! : If you could keep an eye on your skype sometimes so I can bounce parts off of you that I'm not quite happy with yet, that'd be awesome. You don't have to of course/ : Also, don't have to much fun at work! : Nachtrae (talk) 10:30, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Happy Barf-day! Thanks ya... um, ah, uh, ya jerk! W-wait, I call a do-over! I can think of better friendly jabs than that. Damn you 29 birthday Lokos! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:10, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Hey, you told me to drop you a message if I needed anything (good to see ya back on the admin team btw), and I need help with a story on the workshop. It has been reviewed by two users; one semi-favorably with a slew of suggestions, one very favorably, even told me it was one of his favorites. So with the mixed reviews it has gotten, I am unsure where to proceed from here, so I thought I would enlist the help of an admin. I don't dare attempt to publish it yet, so I figure I would see what an admin had for suggestions to make it better. So if you get a chance, I would greatly appreciate your help on it. Hope all is well, have a good one. User:DarthWeezer1994 18:14, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Funny thing, I had copied the link when I went to leave you the message totally forgot to paste. Sorry man here ya are: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:547989#4 User:DarthWeezer1994 18:47, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey thanks for the review (ouch, btw). But thanks for letting me know what the story really was before I put it up. I think what I want to do, is re-write the whole thing, because if you couldn't get through the first several paragraphs... well suffice it to say you wouldn't have liked the rest. I liked the advice on getting the bad things that have been beaten into me by other media out of my head (holy crap have I watched some bad tv). What I am going to do is re-write it, and send you a revised edition in the next few weeks or so. I think my work is slipping, but another author did tell me something similar about how I word things. Have a good one and thanks again. ::User:DarthWeezer1994 02:22, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Jay-pe Nation You will rue this day... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:45, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Shipoopy to all! I'm doing well and so is Mom. She didn't feel well the first few days after the sinus surgery, but thankfully she's felt better since then. She used her walker the other day, but she's been able to go to nearby towns to run errands and things, and she hasn't had many problems since that first week (just the occasional headache or foot soreness). Thanks for asking, and shipoopy to you too! Speaking of people who say 'ello, one time I caught the end of one of those British sitcoms that PBS shows, and if I understood right, there was a plot to blow up a Nazi safe using a rigged Christmas pudding. I thought, "Wow, this really is a British show, isn't it?" X-D Raidra (talk) 15:59, July 30, 2016 (UTC) RE I've been pretty good but extremely busy. School, modeling, and writing multiple novels at once. I'm a multitasker, but I'm drained. That's nice that you moved there! I didn't catch your blogs. Now I have to find them,lol. Puerto Rico must be so nice, but I'm sure it's hot as hell and I'm Alaskan so that's a no go. GreyOwl (talk) 06:11, July 31, 2016 (UTC) A little more time Hey Jay ten! I hope all is well with you. I was just wondering if I could have couple more days to write the intro to the collaborative writing project? Fellow writers and myself are still discussing ideas and I am lacking some information that we have yet to decide on. It would be much appreciated. Thanks. Elliot Cowling (talk) 23:18, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Doomsday There's a bit of an apocalyptic scenario going on (over dramatic much?). You may have never noticed (because it isn't overly important, therefore I don't bring it up), but I made forums nearly a year ago because forums that I frequented shut down their off topic section, which I dearly loved. Those forums in question are owned by the video game company, Bioware. In a major fuckwad move, they've decided to close down their forums and have redirected people to go to their Facebook, Twitter, and Reddit for further discussion *Sarcasm* because you can have actual discussions at those places *end sarcasm* because they want an echobox of positive comments. I've been busy trying to gather those that I can for VSN, but in an odd twist, several other alternative forum off shoots have been appearing, so the community will be truly split. The membership numbers of VSN have never mattered to me (230 peoples, woo!) but I find it troubling that the community I love is scattering to the four winds, so now I'm trying to figure a way to link all the forums together and do an ambassadorial type of program; this is where I've been focusing my time for the last couple of days. At least this time Bioware gave us a few days notice as opposed to the literal twelve minute warning of them shutting down the Lobby (off topic): https://forum.bioware.com/topic/574907-concerning-our-forums/page-1 I'm nearly done with the collaborative pasta that Tiololo and I are working on. I think I'm going to skedaddle from here for a time after that so that I may focus on other stuff, like Ikarigatari (which hasn't been worked on since the first of July). I also want to leave before I turn into a major crybaby/drama queen as I've been steadily becoming more and more depressed through out the year and I don't thin that I can't trust myself to keep all my bitchiness in. This year has been such a shit year that if the Mayan Calendar had ended on this year as opposed to 2012, then I'd actually be inclined to believe the end of the world was coming XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:19, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Vroom accepts E-hugs :P Anyway, things are a lot better now (especially my attitude) and it seems that a large number of those people have found places to go, so everyone should be able to keep in touch for the most part. I'll still be taking a bit of a break, but I shall definitely return; I just want to seethe a bit and give some things the attention that they need, haha. Seething in a public environment such as this would only serve to bring my friend's down and could potentially hamper their creativity as well, and that's not cool. Thank you for listening, Jay :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:56, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's fine :) I was just letting it grow long (to 60 or so) because the last one got archived at 35 messages in and I don't know how I'm going to do my archives past a certain point XD Okay, you take care as well! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Jayte You're such a doll. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 00:38, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Can you hear me now? Hi Jay, just touching base with you, I hope everything has been going well for you! Luigifan100 00:04, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Update (Sorry it's not more original than that) I don't remember whether or not I've given you any updates (I could scroll through the page and scan it, but dang it, that takes effort!). Believe it or not, Mom had an outpatient procedure on one of her sinuses about a month ago (the removal of something called a complex mucus seal). I noted that having a procedure done on the foot and then later having a procedure done on the head seems like the textbook definition of "If it's not one thing, it's another." Thankfully that went well too. She felt sick that first week, but she's doing well. :-D I just did this joke with Banning, but hopefully this https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_fries#/media/File:Tornadofries.jpg is the only kind of tornado you'll see. Raidra (talk) 00:18, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:::: Ooooh, be careful with that storm, I hope it's not too bad! Luigifan100 03:54, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Duplicate Name? Hey. Is there any particular procedure for posting stories with a title that already exists on the wiki? (In this case, "Buyer Beware") Thanks AlVic (talk) 18:46, August 6, 2016 (UTC) It's a twister! Grab the ketchup! It's my pleasure. Friends have to stick together, and you've been so good to offer your support through this whole thing. I haven't told her you asked, "What's one toe?" though because it just hasn't felt like the right time yet. It's just a look of sheer shock and bafflement. I think we've all read stories on this site that left us with that exact same expression. Thanks, you too. Raidra (talk) 02:15, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Buyers Beware Hey. So my pasta was marked for review ( http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Buyers_Beware ), which is fine obviously. So my question is then, what problems did you have with spacing? Also, do you want me to add it to categories, or should I fix the spacing issues and then allow you to pick the category? Thanks. AlVic (talk) 13:10, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re: Buyers Beware Categories added. Mind removing the pending review template thing, unless there's anything else? Thanks again. AlVic (talk) 14:54, August 8, 2016 (UTC)